1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of navigation devices and, more particularly, to predictive acquisition and utilization of geographical navigation bundles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Global Positioning Systems (GPS) are increasingly being utilized within a variety of devices for navigation purposes. Many of these devices are portable devices designed for personal or vehicle navigation. When used for navigation, the GPS equipped devices must contain mapping data of local terrain and/or roadway information. Providing this information at a low enough granularity to aid with navigation (such as a granularity that includes street level maps) can require substantial quantities of data. Storing this data upon the GPS device requires that the device be equipped with a large data storage space. A data storage space can be a scarce resource of a portable device. Increasing the size of the storage space of a portable device typically entails a proportional increase in the size and/or the cost of the associated device.
Commonly, a portable GPS device will be equipped with a moderately sized storage space that is sufficient to include mapping and/or terrain data for a single journey over a known geographical region. Before a trip, the GPS device can connect to a larger data store from which trip specific information can be obtained. Mapping data for the trip will then be downloaded to the GPS device. This solution is somewhat burdensome to a traveler and can minimize the usefulness of the GPS device when deviations to an original travel plan occur.
It should be appreciated that often the GPS device is most needed at times when these deviations occur, such as when a deviation of a travel plan occurs to avoid an area of traffic congestion. Thus, the GPS device provides insufficient assistance at the times when it is most needed.
As previously noted, size and/or expense constraints often prevent a portable device from storing data for every possible trip or possible trip deviation. For example, most navigation devices do not include mapping data at the street level that includes information for every street in the United States. Even if a portable device were capable of containing all of this data, the majority of this data would rarely, if ever, be utilized. Consequently, a cost of equipping the portable device with an exceptionally large storage space would add to the cost of the device without providing a substantial enough benefit to justify this increased cost. Additionally, information at a low level of granularity is subject to change and therefore requires intermittent updates to be of most use.
Some GPS devices include a wireless communication mechanism that allows mapping data to be updated during a trip. Users must explicitly trigger the updates from the GPS device, which requires the GPS device to have data updating mechanisms and interfaces, which increase the complexity of the device and/or increase the cost of the device. Often these interfaces are difficult to utilize, due to the limited amount of input/output interface components on the device, which are often already overloaded to provide the basic device functionality. Additionally, many geographical regions are outside wireless communication coverage areas. Data cannot be obtained when the GPS device is in such a region.
One utilized GPS technology requires a constant communication connection over which mapping directions are streamed. This technology allows for GPS based mapping to be performed using an extremely thin client which has extremely limited resources. Using this technology, the GPS device can continuously transmit GPS coordinates to a remote server, mapping directions can be determined at the remote server and can be streamed to the device for presentation. This technology is completely dependent upon constant communication connections, which are often unavailable. Additionally, this technology requires that a server exists that is capable of handling constant mapping request from one or more GPS devices.
What is needed is a GPS device which is capable of operating independent of a wireless communication connection and which is capable of updating mapping data during a trip. Preferably, this GPS device will be able to perform these updates automatically without explicit user interaction.